


Dragon's Hoard

by kimposibl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kaiba, Prideshipping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimposibl/pseuds/kimposibl
Summary: Kaiba only knows his need to possess power and stability, and the fact that nothing he doesn’t willingly discard gets away from him. Post-DSoDTRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape and non-consensual sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a dark!fic with Kaiba keeping Atem locked away.

What most people don’t understand about Kaiba is that he is exactly as he appears to be – cold, power-hungry, and selfish. If he makes any generous overtures, they are to his benefit more than anyone else’s and serve his endgame. Yuugi’s first mistake was trusting him; his second, thinking that Kaiba is capable of emotions like compassion and affection. Kaiba only knows his need to possess power and stability, and nothing he doesn’t willingly discard gets away from him. 

The last point is the reason why the recently returned Pharaoh is chained to Kaiba’s bed with shackles reinforced with power from the Millenium Rod. Once Kaiba discovered Atem was back, he returned to the crypt to retrieve the Item that once belonged to the High Priest, Atem’s rival and faithful successor. Except for the magic contained within the Rod, Kaiba thinks its previous owner an idiot with hardly two neurons to rub together. Why the High Priest let Atem sacrifice himself or how he’d survived without the Pharaoh’s presence was beyond Kaiba. It gave him a migraine every time he thought about it. When he traversed through Atem’s memories, he saw the way the High Priest looked at Atem, the subtle glances of want that only Kaiba could recognize in himself (the High Priest had another emotion with which he gazed at his Pharaoh, but Kaiba refused to analyze it; his Egyptian copy was nothing more than a physical doppelganger).

Though he can feel some semblance of a possessive energy radiating from the Rod, it’s nothing like the black hole that Kaiba has, keeping whatever is inside from escaping. 

Atem doesn’t submit without a fight, however. Kaiba has a few bruises and scratches underneath his tailored suit that would make even the shadiest people in the business world question what he gets up to. He loves the defiance and rage in Atem’s cat-like eyes when Kaiba comes to him at night and forces his body to bear Kaiba’s mouth, hands, and dick. He can’t get enough of the way Atem’s body becomes pliant after its second orgasm and accepts Kaiba’s hard cock without resistance, and the way Atem starts to beg when dawn breaks, and Kaiba still has him spread open, fucking him slowly and edging him until the intensity of his final orgasm causes him to lose consciousness. Kaiba likes to pull out and finish on Atem’s chest and stomach, and as the Pharaoh breathes deeply and evenly in sleep, rubs their combined semen into Atem’s skin. He forbids the attendants from bathing Atem for at least 24 hours afterwards.

Kaiba doesn’t go to him every night, or every week, just to keep the Pharoah heightened with anticipation. Sometimes, Kaiba will visit him for days in a row, others, after a week or two, though mostly the time varies in between. He knows he won’t break Atem easily; he does he want to, really. He only needs Atem to understand who Kaiba is. Their rivalry, their bond, transcends time, space, and the will of the gods. 

So no matter how much Yuugi cries, how dangerous Jounouchi’s threats are, or how righteous Anzu gets, he will never let Atem go.

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a multi-fic, but not yet sure.


End file.
